Problem: Ishaan starts counting at 45, and he counts by fives. If 45 is the 1st number that Ishaan counts. what is the 11th number that he counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that he counts? $45$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&45 + 5 \\ &= 50\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&45 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 45 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 55\end{align*}$ What is the 11th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&45 + (10\times5) \\ &= 45 + 50 \\ &= 95\end{align*}$